


Alternative Negotiations

by BeTheCheeto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hashirama is oblivious, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Poor Madara doesn't know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCheeto/pseuds/BeTheCheeto
Summary: Tobirama has found an alternative to fighting with Madara about village issues. Madara may or may not be perfectly fine with this.





	Alternative Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with that came out super easily. For anyone waiting on No Time to Lose, I promise, I'm still working on it, the next chapter is just going to be really long and is taking a while, so here's something in the meantime.

Madara stormed into his office, determined to get some work done to redeem this God awful day. He didn’t even care that the moon was already bright in the sky, nor that he had been up for nearly 18 hours already. He just wanted something to come of this day other than yet another argument with that blasted Senju. He dropped into his desk chair with a huff, quickly placing his elbows on the desk and allowing his head to fall forward into his hands. He sat like this for several minutes, just trying to take calming breaths, until he heard a knock at the door, and groaned. “I swear to God, Hashirama, if you try to talk to me anymore tonight about the damn hospital, you’re going to need one yourself!”

“Well, it’s not Hashirama, but I daresay, after today’s council meeting, watching you chase him around the village trying to light his ass on fire would be quite amusing.” The voice was like silk, and had the hairs on the back of Madara’s neck rising for all the right reasons. His head snapped up, and he glared at the Senju in the doorway to counteract the dizzying feelings of desire inside him. 

“What do you want, Senju?” he growled. 

Tobirama raised an amused eyebrow. “Prickly tonight, aren’t we?” he mocked, and Madara’s scowl deepened. “As a matter of fact, Madara, I came to apologize to you. While I still don’t agree with your assessment that the Nara clan is too dangerous to allow in the village comparative to the benefits it would offer, I was out of line to bring our family’s histories into the mix.” 

Madara bristled. “Are you kidding me? The Nara are documented geniuses! Yes, it would be nice to have an entire clan with such a high IQ, but it’s destined to be a disaster for the village!”

Tobirama cut him off, sighing in defeat. “Fine, Madara. You're right. I owe you. Care to pick your prize?” he asked drily. 

Madara just stared, mouth open. Had Tobirama really just conceded defeat. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What are you up to, Senju?” he growled. 

To his surprise, Tobirama laughed. “Up to? Why do I have to be 'up to something’ to admit that I'm wrong?”

Madara fixed him with an unamused glare. “Because you and I both know you're as stubborn as I am, and would never admit defeat, even if it killed you.”

Tobirama bit his lip as he thought, and dammit if it wasn't sexy as hell. Suddenly, a smirk crossed the younger man's face, and Madara instinctively pushed his chair back as Tobirama stepped towards him. “What are you doing?” he asked, frowning. 

Tobirama said nothing, just giving Madara that damned adorable amused smirk as he walked around the desk that separated them. “What do you mean, Madara? I’m just… admiring the view from your window,” Tobirama said innocently. 

Madara’s eyes narrowed. “Senju, you had damn better get the hell out of my office or I’ll…”

“Or you’ll what, Madara?” Tobirama whispered, employing his damnable speed to pin Madara’s wrists to the arms of his chair, sliding into his lap with ease, and Madara gasped as their chests brushed. 

Madara sat, frozen beneath Tobirama’s weight as the man inched slowly closer to him. Tobirama's eyes were alight with laughter and desire. “Come on, Madara, just admit that you want this,” he breathed, his lips hovering just inches from Madara's. 

Madara swallowed hard. He  _ did _ want it… badly. However, he'd be damned before he'd admit it. “I'll do no such thing…” he said, cursing his breathless voice for betraying him. 

Tobirama said nothing, merely closing the distance between their lips and swallowing what remained of Madara's weak protests. It only took a few moments for Madara to press desperately into the kiss, returning the playful jabs of Tobirama's tongue with dominating thrusts of his own. When he finally let out a moan and melted into the kiss, he could feel Tobirama's smile against his lips, but couldn't bring himself to care.

That was, until Tobirama's hands, which had been rather innocently drifting over his abdomen, started unbuckling his belt. He pulled away from the kiss abruptly, causing Tobirama to pause. “Wh-what are you doing?”

Tobirama raised an eyebrow at him. “I told you, Uchiha, I owe you.”

“And THIS is how you want to repay me?!”

Tobirama chuckled darkly as his fingers resumed their task. “Are you not interested?” he asked, suddenly grinding his hips against Madara and causing the older man to gasp as their erections brushed. “Because you seem interested.”

Madara glared at Tobirama. “Damn sexy Senju,” he muttered. 

Tobirama paused with a hand on Madara's zipper. “What was that? Couldn't quite hear you,” Tobirama said, blinking as he tried hard to look the picture of innocence despite his hands resuming their attempts to undress Madara. 

Madara again attempted to tug Tobirama’s hand’s from the button on his pants, but his attempts were much weaker this time. “But, we can’t… my office… someone might see…” he murmured. 

To his surprise, Tobirama just flashed him a devilish grin. “That’s what makes it even more fun.”

He shrieked a little in surprise when Tobirama shifted suddenly, pulling out of his lap to kneel between his legs in an instant and looking up at him with amused surprise on his face. Madara cleared his throat, and was about to scold Tobirama further when suddenly, his cock was out of the confines of his pants. He barely had time to think of a reprimand before Tobirama had wrapped a hand around his base, his tongue coming out to lick the tip of Madara's cock.

“Fuck,” he groaned. When Tobirama wrapped his lips around Madara's head, and slowly started sliding down, staring unblinking at Madara as he did so, the older man sat entranced. Tobirama smirked at him around his mouthful of cock, and Madara nearly died at the erotic sight. When Tobirama finally reached his base, he whimpered, and brought a hand up to tangle in Tobirama's hair, unintentionally guiding him over his shaft. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. As wonderful as the visual was, he was already too close for his liking, and seeing Tobirama before him on his knees was nearly bringing him to a premature end, and that was the last thing he wanted. So instead, he gripped the arms of his chair so hard he was pretty sure it would be permanently etched with gouges in the perfect shape of his fingers.

Suddenly the door burst open and Hashirama stepped in, completely unaware of Tobirama silently pulling off of Madara (causing the other man to mentally pout) and throwing himself under Madara's desk. Madara turned to his best friend, struggling to maintain an air of irritation despite his breathlessness. “Can I help you?” he asked, praying Hashirama wouldn't notice his state. He had never been more grateful he had insisted upon the taller, simpler desk over the more ornate one Hashirama wanted to construct for him.

Hashirama raised an eyebrow. “I was… just looking for Tobirama. He disappeared quickly after the meeting. Mito wanted to have him over for dinner. Otherwise, he generally doesn't eat after meetings…” he said. 

Madara fixed Hashirama with an inquisitive look. “And you thought you'd find him here? In  _ my  _ office?”

Hashirama frowned. “Well, you guys were fighting during the meeting…  _ again,”  _ he said, with the impatient air of a parent scolding a child. Madara just glared at him. “I figured he may have sought you out to continue your argument.”

Madara waved a hand to Hashirama. “Well, he isn't here, but I'll tell him to stop by if I see him. Now, please go.”

Hashirama narrowed his eyes at Madara. “Are you sure you're alright, Madara? You look a little flushed and short of breath…”

Madara fought down the tide of panic that suddenly rose in him. Despite how close they were, and how much of a goof Hashirama was, he was very protective of his little brother, and Madara really didn't want to find out what Hashirama thought of the fact that Tobirama was currently hiding under his desk right beside his hard, leaking, and exposed cock. He went to answer when he felt Tobirama's mouth wrap around his head again.

“I’m- I’m fine,” he managed, much more high-pitched than sounded normal. Of course, that only made Hashirama more concerned.    
The brunette gave Madara a look. “Let me take a look at you, make sure you’re alright,” he said. He started stepping around the desk.    
“NO!” he shouted. Hashirama stared at him. He cursed internally. Obviously, he was acting strange, but who wouldn’t be with the world’s sexiest albino sloppily sucking his cock under his desk while his very overprotective brother tried to converse with them? He tried to inject as much normalcy as possible into his voice. “I- I ran here. After the meeting. You know, gotta keep in shape. I’m just a little… out of breath, that’s all.”

Hashirama looked at him funny. “I guess… You know, the older we get, the stranger you get, Madara,” he murmured. 

Madara laughed breathlessly. He leaned forward suddenly when Tobirama did some sort of twist with his tongue and he almost came on the spot. “Well, you know me…”

Hashirama gave him a strange look before rolling his eyes and turning away. “Well, I guess I’ll just keep looking for Tobirama…”

Madara nodded. “You know, maybe don’t worry about him so much… I mean, he’s a grown man. I’m sure he’ll remember to… eat something.”

Hashirama frowned. “Maybe…” With that, he left. 

Madara fell back into his chair, releasing a heavy breath and glaring down at the man whose lips were still wrapped completely around him, red eyes staring intently at his face.. “When you’re done here, I will kill you for that,” he whispered. 

Tobirama’s smirk told him he knew very well that Madara was lying. They both felt Hashirama’s chakra fading, and it caused Tobirama to increase his vigor. Madara cried out as his ministrations became almost too much. He was so close… so very close. Tobirama chose that moment to gently scrape his teeth up the side of Madara’s cock, and just like that, he was coming. He tried to incoherently warn Tobi, but it all happened too fast and instead, he just ended up staring into red eyes as the other man swallowed everything.

When he was completely spent, Tobirama released his softening cock with a pop, wiping his mouth as he smirked up at the Uchiha. “Now,  _ that _ is infinitely better than fighting.” 

Madara glared half-heartedly at him, even as he leaned his head back, and then closed his eyes. “Fuck,” he whispered. 

Tobirama chuckled lightly. Madara’s eyes flew open when lips were on his for a light kiss. “Glad we can agree on something. So… your place or mine?”

Madara stared, wide-eyed. “Wait, you… you want…”

Tobirama smirked again. “I want you to fuck me hard into someone’s mattress,” he whispered right against Madara’s lips. 

Madara nodded. “Oh,” he said, his voice unnaturally high. He cleared his throat, trying not to make this so awkward. “Um, my place is fine.”

Tobirama smiled and extended his hand, and the Uchiha stared in wonder even as he took it. Tobirama pulled him up and instantly wrapped his arms around Madara’s broad torso, kissing him deeply. “Excellent.”


End file.
